


The Adventures of Tangmu, Dawei, and Others.

by AnacondaGagaYonceYas



Category: Chinese Textbook
Genre: M/M, Why Did I Write This?, what?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnacondaGagaYonceYas/pseuds/AnacondaGagaYonceYas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tangmu and Dawei = OTP<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Malia No!

"Hello Tangmu," Maliya began to say to the two boys seductively "Dawei".  
"Ni Hao Maliya" Tangmu replied.  
"Ni Hao" Dawei replied.  
Maliya kept making flirty eyes at them, however, she failed to notice something -- Tangmu and Dawei were holding hands! They wee looking at each other in a romantic manner too.  
"So boys, who wants to go on a date??" Maliya asked both of them gleefully.  
"I do!" Tangmu said.  
"So do I" Dawei said.  
"Yay!" Maliya said.  
And then Tangmu and Dawei walked off into the sunset together holding hands.  
"Noooooooo!" Maliya screamed as she started sobbing "I loved them!"

-The End-


	2. Really Dawei?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dawei does something stupid.

"Hi Dawei"  
"Hi Dai an"  
"Can I have Tangmu's phone number?"  
"Of course! 121454787963"  
"Thanks Dawei"  
"No Problem!" Dawei finished with a smile.


	3. Daian's Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daian calls Tangmu.

"Hey Tangmu," Dai an suggestively said over her iPhone 5C.

"Who is this?" Tangmu asked.

"Dai an is my name honey," Dai an replied.

And then Tangmu hung up.   

"UGGGHHH" Dai an screamed in frustration! 


End file.
